


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-39

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple
Relationships: Chris Evans/Chris Hemsworth/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Hemsworth/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 1





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-39

Sebastian的脑海一片混乱，身体高潮余韵后的滚烫以及乱窜的心跳令他恼羞成怒的恨不得钻进地洞，hemsworth就是在对他步步紧逼，看似不需要他的回应，实际上每句话都是在逼他做个答复。就像他之前敬佩hemsworth洞察人心，当他自己成为猎物之后一切都不那么美好。

Sebastian组织了几遍语言也没把自己想说的表达清楚，又或许他自己也不知道自己想说什么，他胡言乱语一阵，干脆破罐破摔不再吭声，裹着被子想下床，hemsworth警觉的犬科幻耳都支棱了起来，他扑上去连被子带人把Sebastian放倒在床上压得瓷实。

“你起开！”Sebastian气愤的乱挣，看上去就像一个被捆起来的瑞士蛋卷。

“不。”hemsworth抱得紧紧的，他表面还是在笑，但实际上真的很紧张也很害怕，因为一旦Sebastian不理他了，可能以后他们就彻底形同陌路，他知道Sebastian的善良，但他也能看出Sebastian遇事的狠决。

hemsworth试探的亲了亲Sebastian的额头、眼皮，Sebastian涨红着脸半闭一只眼死死的往空调被里缩。

怎么会那么可爱……

hemsworth视线黏在Sebastian身上无法拔离，Sebastian的胳膊裹在被子里出不来，裸露在被子外的脖子肩颈被hemsworth又舔又亲，Sebastian的呼吸再次急促起来，他偏着脸怒斥hemsworth的语句黏连着颤抖的鼻腔音，耳尖红的滴血，连片的粉红直直蔓延到肩头锁骨，

“别…嗯…………！hemsworth……嗯啊……”

hemsworth觉得自己差不多摸清了Sebastian身上的敏感带，舔耳朵会喘，咬脖子会抖，碰喉结的时候连话都不敢说只能乖乖的仰头哼呜。他在Sebastian的身上留下各种斑驳的痕迹，以此来宣誓自己不存在的主权。

“Seb,Seb……我好爱你啊……”hemsworth不停的重复，把Sebastian恼的眼泪汪汪皱眉瞪他，

“你不要再说了……！”

hemsworth用下巴把被子往下蹭了些，含住Sebastian挺立的乳尖厮磨，两边的乳头早都硬的肿立，随着胸口的起伏颤颤巍巍，hemsworth用舌头卷吸，冒头的胡茬扎着乳晕又疼又麻，Sebastian想尽办法脱身，他成了砧板上的鱼，被刽子手按在菜板上做成饭菜准备享用，  
“我不想做！hemsworth……！”

hemsworth隔着被子都能感受到Sebastian下体的硬度，他压着Sebastian的确没做，不过用尽解数做着极富技巧的爱抚，Sebastian一会儿就不行了，他恨不得自己给自己撸一管，硬邦邦的阴茎蹭在被子里，腿根屁股腹脊全是之前射出的乱七八糟液体。Sebastian的理智被难耐的欲求不满冲散的七零八落，他一口啃在hemsworth肩膀上，又急又气，眼泪掉的哪都是，差点没把hemsworth吓出毛病。

“seb？没事吧……”

“好难受，”Sebastian抽噎了一小下，”你太过分了。“

hemsworth搂着Sebastian哄耳根说好话，温存裹挟着Sebastian断续的骂词，被子不知何时被掀开抛在一边，两人再次抱了一起。

“不舒服你说出来”，hemsworth大颗汗珠沿着鼻骨斜斜滑落，他的手臂青筋暴起撑在Sebastian腰侧床面上，腰腹缓缓挺弄动作轻柔，温热湿濡的肠壁挤的他巨根硬如烙铁。

Sebastian沉沦在沼泽一般的快感中，喘进肺管的微凉空气置换出热度的呼气，他迷蒙的看着天花板呻吟，吸大麻，嗑药，极限运动，做爱，这种直接刺激身体激素分泌的事情麻痹神经，沉溺其中时爽到大脑空白，那些麻烦的事、讨厌的事权当灰飞烟灭。

这样也挺好……

Sebastian隐隐产生了如此的念头，他抬起手用手背触了触hemsworth的下巴，hemsworth捉住他的手腕，虔诚且欲念的亲吻他手腕的蓝紫色血管。

一段新的恋情。

人的心中总有一杆秤，他曾开玩笑对hemsworth说，没人能拒绝的了荣获全球最性感男人第一的hemsworth的攻势，如果Chris Evans没有回过头找他，如果他能彻底从Chris Evans的伞中走出，也许他会答应和hemsworth在一起开始一段新的生活。这太诱人了，一个优秀完美的男人重新领你来到新的世界，一起走接下来的路，抛下过去，抛下痛苦，无论结果如何，那一定都是十分美好的事情。

可哪有那么简单的事呢？

一个装满另一个人的心里怎么能再放下另一个人呢？

“我不能和你在一起，也不可能和你在一起”，Sebastian说，“很对不起。”

“我知道”，hemsworth眨了眨眼，耸肩状似洒脱的笑了笑，“我早就知道，我不会纠缠你的，你和Evans要是再次复合我应该就彻底死心了，现在至少给我点时间放下，毕竟爱…也是有惯性的…”

“爱是有惯性的……？”这句话Sebastian有点莫名的熟悉，“我……嗯…啊……记得你喜欢女人”，Sebastian问。

“啊，是的，我确实是个不折不扣的异性恋”，hemsworth抓了抓头发，“和你…也是第二次和男人做爱。”

“第二次？”Sebastian愣了愣。

“第一次是在酒吧，不小心的一夜情，我当时喝的太多，对方似乎是失恋认错人，一边哭一边让我不要走”，hemsworth接着道，“因为对方喊得是Chris，我以为他喊的我，就没走。”

“你真老实”，Sebastian手心有些发汗，不过他还小小的揶揄了一下，“说不定是故意的，趁你喝醉酒那什么。”

“不知道，但那个人真的很伤心啊，做的时候乌漆嘛黑也没看到脸，只是感觉对方的眼泪就没歇嘶——”，hemsworth被Sebastian的突然收缩夹的倒吸凉气，他顿了顿继续道，“我印象真的挺深的，虽然断片断的记忆接不上趟，但可能是第一次和男人做，事后反应过来给我冲击非常大。”

“你们事后什么反应？两个人面面相觑晴天霹雳？”

“我没见到他人，我和他做完之后好像撒酒疯跑出去被朋友逮回去了……”hemsworth尴尬的捂脸，“对方晴不晴天霹雳不知道，我晴天霹雳是真的，还去做了个全身体检。”

“都怪叫Chris的人太多“，hemsworth无奈的笑了笑，“别的Chris命好，我这个Chris也想让人珍惜珍惜。”

“珍惜你的人可以从澳大利亚排到拉斯维加斯”，Sebastian勉强的笑了笑，他有点僵硬，一个令人心头惊恐的念头挥之不去，他试图让自己演的轻松，半试探的问，“你那是什么时候的事记到现在？是在澳大利亚的事情吗？”

“就在宾夕法尼亚，那个很火又很偏的CLUB，叫什么来着…LALEBAR？”，hemsworth回答道，“我想想，说起来已经是前年的事了…时间过得好快。前年夏天的，七八月？六七月？好像。”

Sebastian整个人都不太好，他记得前年夏天那段时间，他正好也有段印象深刻的一夜情在宾夕法尼亚的LALEBAR，他当时刚被Chris Evans甩掉，消沉的想自尽，于是他在酒吧买醉，喝上头后还把一个人认错成Evans来了一炮。

不会……吧。

Sebastian极力说服自己这些是巧合，不会这么巧的发生在他们身……“呃啊！”

Sebastian被hemsworth狠狠的撞到敏感点，他听到hemsworth低沉的声音，“seb，你在走什么神……”

……

他们再次卷入情欲的洪流，先是饱涨膨大，接着悉数喷涌，黏白的精液溅到hemsworth的胸腹，安全套里的精液还留在后穴，拔出时发出“啵”的轻响。

hemsworth低头用嘴唇轻轻碰了下Sebastian的膝盖，恋恋不舍的抱着Sebastian。

“脏死了”，Sebastian嗓音发哑，“快去洗澡。”

“好，我先去浴室洗一下”，hemsworth说是这么说，身体一点没动，这种机会可能以后再也不会有，能耗一会儿是一会儿。

Sebastian累的手指都抬不起来，他用眼神不停催促，把hemsworth盯的头皮发麻，他只好去浴室冲洗，顺便扛沙包一样把Sebastian也捎了进去。

Sebastian生无可恋了已经，他瘫在浴缸里任由折腾，从他知道hemsworth第一次和男人做的那个人99%是自己时，他就觉得造化弄人万分可气，这种事情最好永远烂在泥巴里除了他知道真相外一丝痕迹都别留。

hemsworth总共只泄了一次，现在理所当然又硬了，不过他也没做，认认真真给Sebastian清理。

Sebastian看了一眼，咬着指甲小声嘟囔，“自作自受。”

然后他猛然想起自己火辣辣的合不拢的屁眼，一时不知道这个“自作自受”该给hemsworth还是给自己。

hemsworth把清洁好的Sebastian塞到隔壁房间的被窝里，而他要把那屋惨不忍睹的床稍微打扫一下——比如全部扔到垃圾桶。

Sebastian自己慢吞吞的戳着手机玩，没多会，一个陌生来电打进，他顺手接了电话，  
“喂，你好，哪位？”

听筒那边传来的女性声音让Sebastian趴着接电话的动作突然打了暂停。

“HI，Sebastian Stan，这么长时间我们似乎都怎么说过话？”

Sebastian脸色冷了下来，他猜到是谁了，八九不离十，“您哪位？”

“Jenny slate”，对面轻笑了一声，“打扰啦，晚上好。”

tbc  
\----------

出差调查，自己电脑不在身边，本来说7000+的也没发完，这边网也不好…手机里只有那么多，周三或者周四回来会有更新，周六有更新


End file.
